Two Different and Complicated Sides
by thewritersquint
Summary: That night they told and heard a lot and now they have made their minds. Booth's POV and Brennan's POV about their feelings for each other. This fanfiction is about the episode 5x16


**A/N: So, this is the first fanficton I wrote and it was when the episode 5x16 came out. I never had the courage to let anyone read this but now there it go :) oh and english it's not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy, and leave a review after you read it makes this author happy :)**

* * *

_**Two Diferent and Complicated Sides**_

_**POV Seeley Booth**_

She was driving him crazy. That was the literally interpretation, he was going crazy. And that wasn't a normal thing at all. Seeley Booth was a handsome man, and has always been like that. He always was the one who make girls go crazy, never was a secret for him how to be with women that he liked. Blondes, he always liked blondes, he met a lot of women that were the perfect choice for him. Rebecca, he would marry with her if she had said yes to him. And as he was handsome, he has always been also a good man, he wanted to do the right for both, her and his son. Well, at the end was the best, because it not took so long for him to realize that their moment had passed, Rebecca wasn't the one, he knew now who was and always would be the one. Nothing goes as planned right. She had to appear in his life and turn all things upside down. Temperance Brennan. So different of him, with her everything was about being rational and logical. The scientist. Him, with who was all about the heart, fell for a genius brain. And he knew, right from the beginning. When he saw her at the first time, she was so beautiful, that blue eyes, she was just magnetic. She was nothing like any woman he met, always so literal that sometimes he didn't know if she was talking for real. Later he would discover that yes, she _always_ talks for real. Was so intelligent and straightforward for some issues and so naive for others, this dazzled him. And yes, she irritated him too, but also she had this stranger power over him. He just had an uncontrollable desire to kiss her. And when happened, dear god. She was so hot, her taste was so good, he just couldn't stop prove her. And he wanted that going to somewhere, when she said about having sex, damn he wanted that and more, so much more! He couldn't believe, he would make love with her! But then, she refused herself. She left him in the rain, and ran away. At that time, he couldn't understand why. He didn't knew yet, how closed to relationships she was, how broken she was, how afraid she had to lose control, to be abandoned again. They fighted, they separated, they met again after a year. "Met" it's the right word? Seems more like he was after her, looking for her, he needed her. They made a deal, would be partners. The best thing that happened. They learned how to be friends, how to live with such differences, they learned to love each other. Love and friendship builded. And he just didn't want to lose what they had, he didn't want to lose her. He buried quite deep all the desire. For real? Absolutely not. Inside he burned for her. But there's also that line. Because be with her, be able to protect her, take care of her was more important than all the desire that Seeley Booth could feel. She became so important, and sometimes he wondered how long he could keep things how they were. Now he knew the answer, not even one more second. He couldn't handle anymore. A fact. He needed to touch her, he needed to tell everything to her. He was the gambler, and now the bets would be made.

_**POV Temperance Brennan**_

He was the only one who opened up the door. She felt safe with him, she learned things with him. Temperance Brennan has always been a science person. Believing just in things that could be proved by the facts. God doesn't exist because we can't see him or prove his existence, love is just a set of chemicals produced by the brain and it's not in your heart at all. Well, now she could say, something changed. She was changed. What always made her be less rational when was with Booth? They certainly had a friendship that she didn't have even with Angela. Yes, was because of the friendship, Booth became more than her partner, he was her best friend, was because of that, only that, absolutely. But wasn't intriguing that with him, she could be totally herself? More than that, she opened so much of herself with him. The only one that saw her crying, the only one who gave the "guy hugs", he always would tell her the true, and she had 100% sure of that, what was so weird. When they first met, she just thought in how handsome he looked. And yeah she flirted with him, that was her thing, when was about sex, she always was all open and direct. But somehow, this time was more than just sex. She got fired, and yes she was drunk and wanted to have sex with him, so like always she told her desire. They kissed, there was rain, there was heat, but there was something that she never ever felt before. That scared her, and plus what he said, "I feel like this is going somewhere" he wanted more, and she couldn't. Was better run away, and avoid more complication. But and now, five years later, did she knew how to live without him? She wondered that and the answer was no, _always_. God, what has happened to her? She was loving him, oh my god. He came into her life and now she couldn't imagine living without his charming smile, their conversations and his explanations always full of meaning. She suddenly comes back to when she had thought he was dead, and the feeling was there again. Really? Temperance Brennan feeling pain just for a thought? That had to mean something right? But she always knew that is more probable to survive in a friendship. She knew that Booth deserve to be with someone that knows how stay totally in a romantic relationship and not always thinking that this doesn't work, always afraid, broken. No, she just wanted him to be happy, even if for that she had to keep forever the "just friends".


End file.
